Internet communication, e.g., automated messages, emails, etc., is used for reporting abnormal conditions or events at a location, e.g., a home location or a business location. This type of reporting is often used in place of more traditional communication, e.g., phone communication (landline or mobile). Internet messages, e.g., delivered through a cable-modem, usually come with only municipality-level geo-location information, unless some specific measurements have been applied. In many situations, it is immensely valuable to have an estimate of the scale of an event, such as the number of houses affected by a power outage or network interruption, their relative locations, etc.